


Everything

by AkiraLynn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was Tex to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here <3 Blog: http://candidlydispleased.tumblr.com/

"What was Tex to you?" Carolina had asked.

They had just set up camp, and Carolina was pulling out food for herself. Church had been hovering around not doing much.  
Church looked over at Carolina who was still digging through her bag. His mind began to think over the question.

Tex had meant a lot to Church. The question was odd, because the women Tex was before she was Tex was very different but much the same. They shared the same grin, and cockiness, and the same almost bitter laugh. Tex was just a more concentrated version of the women he knew before.

Tex haunted every fiber of Church. He had loved her like no other, not that there had ever been anyone else.  
…………………………………………………  
Church had met Tex in a bar after the announcement of everyone becoming soldiers had been made. She was sitting at a bar stool pounding down shots of vodka that disappeared as soon as the appeared.

Her blonde hair was loose across her shoulders, and her eyes ready for a fight if needed. She had a grin on her face as she watched everyone around her, and then her eyes met Church’s and he was a goner.

Church had a approached her, with slow deliberate steps, and he told her that she couldn’t out drink him if her life depended on it. She had laughed loudly and a grin had made its way onto her face again, and Church was a goner.

Tex had out drank him within the hour, and as Church used her for support and she threw him onto a bed, he was a goner.  
………………………………………………………

Church had gotten shipped off within the next month and Tex had gotten chosen to be a freelancer.  
Tex had told him it wouldn’t work, and that she didn’t want relationship that would end in heartache. This was a never ending war and one of them would die.

Church had lied and said that he wasn’t really interested in a relationship with someone who could kill him and Tex had laughed.

They talked over the radio every chance they got and sent each other lame video logs.

One day things changed. Tex just didn’t sound herself, but Church told her he didn’t mind she was a bitch before all this anyway her becoming more of one didn’t bother him.  
……………………………………………………..  
Tex had joined them following Blue Team for a long time, and they had gone through a lot of problems, but it was nice to see the women he had fallen in love with. Even if she wasn’t the same.

Church had known that Tex wasn’t lying that their relationship would end with one of them dying.

Church knew though whether he wanted to or not. One day they would meet again, and maybe things might just end differently then it always has. But even if it ended up the same way as every other time, Church decided that he would be ok with that.  
…………………………………………………….  
Tex was the pause between Church’s speech and the air in his technically nonexistent lungs. She was the way he held himself, and the glue that held him together.

"Tex? She was….She was everything."


End file.
